Part Duel Monsters
by TNckitty
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Judai, Yusei, and Yusei's twin sister have to go and save not only Earth, but another world. Will they successes? Who is this enemy they must face? I'm bad at summaries. Please read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Reader. I just warning you now that I will try to update new chapters every week or so, if not, then two weeks. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own any of the Yugioh Series, only my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Another World**

A teen is working on a motor-like vehicle. He has raven hair with golden highlights, sapphire eyes, and wore a blue jacket and brown gloves. The motorcycle was red with a few white spots and half an arch for the back. A girl, who was laying on the couch near him, looks like him, except for her red highlights, crimson red eyes, and thick black glasses. They might look like twins. She looks bored just watching him fix the motorcycle.

"Yuuuuuuuussssseeeeiiii, I'm booooooored," she stated.

"When are you not bored," the teen, now known as Yusei, asked. She was quiet for a few minutes before she jump up from the couch.

"THEY'RE COMING!" she shouted and ran out the door.

"Who's coming, Teresa!?" Yusei sighed and ran after her. When he go outside, Teresa grabs Yusei and pulled him to the center of the garden.

"Stay here and wait for someone to fall out of the sky," Teresa ordered.

"You're kidding, right?" He looked in to her crimson red eyes and sighed. He looked up to the sky. Yusei squints his eyes to see something falling. It was too big for a bird, but too small for a plane. He notice that it was a person. This person has two different brown colored hair with a red slifer jacket. Yusei recognized him as Yuki Judai. He was about to crash to the ground if Yusei was there to catch him, but, unfortunately, he came down hard. Teresa was just standing not to far, trying not to laugh. She did, however, filmed it On her phone to blackmail him later in the future.

"You did that on purpose," Yusei growled.

"Sh, let me concentrate," Teresa said, waiting. Judai got off of Yusei and looked around.

"Wow, this is the future? It's so advances," the brown haired teen whistled. Yusei was about to said something when he heard screaming. The two duelist looked up and saw a tri-colored haired teen with a Domino jacket falling towards Teresa. The black-and-red haired girl was ready and caught him just in time. This person was known as the King of Games, Mutou Yugi. Yugi's eyes were closed, waiting for death.

"Um, Yugi? You can open your eyes, now," Teresa stated. Yugi opened one of his eyes to see Teresa holding him. He blushed while she set him down. The king looked around to see Yusei and Judai walking towards them.

"Hey, Judai, Yusei," Yugi smiled and greeted them. Once again, Yusei was about to say something, when Teresa ran and caught the person. He looks like Yugi except for some difference. He was a little taller the the teen and his hair is more wild. His name is Sennen Yami (or Atem, but I'll be using Yami for this story).

"Pharaoh," the look-alike yelled. Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi running towards him.

_'Aibou, what's going on and how come I'm not crush with broken bones,'_ he uses the mind link with Yugi. Yugi was about to link back when Teresa beat him to the punch.

"To answered your questions, Pharaoh." She gently put him down. "You fell into a time hole and I caught you before you hit the ground."

The taller one opened his mouth when she said, "I can read your mind links."

"Stop that, Teresa. You know it's rude to listen to people conversations," Yusei said.

"So, which time line are we in, now," Yugi asked.

"Our time line," Teresa and Yusei said at the same time. Yusei just realize something and looked at her, shocked.

"What," Teresa asked.

"You don't usually talk to people that you never met before, even your hood is off," he pointed out. She blinked a few times. Teresa careful lifted her hand to her head. She started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Calm down," Yusei said to sooth her, while he rubbed her arm. It looks like she calm down a bit.

"Um, is something wrong," Judai asked. Yusei forgot that they were there.

He turned around and said, "Yeah, she just very shy. This is the first time she actual talk to someone without her hood on or voice act."

The three looked at her, who has her hood on.

"Hey, are you ok," Yugi asked, sweetly. She didn't answered. She walked over to Yusei and hide behind him.

"How long will she be silent," Yami asked. Yusei was thinking it over.

"I have no clue. This is actually the first time she did this." He looked at the sky. "Come on, let's got inside."

The four boys and girl walked to the two futuristics' mansion.

"Wow. You guys live here?" Judai's eyes glowed.

"Yeah, but we have two other people who is living with us," the raven duelist stated. They all walked in. Yugi and Judai's jaws dropped. Yami stood in awe. The inside is more impressive then the outside. The three turn to Yusei.

"Yeah, I know. I was awestruck the first time I saw this house," Yusei said, "This actually Teresa's home before we moved in."

"Who are the other two people that are living with you," Yami asked. Yusei was about to answer when they heard shouting in the kitchen. Yusei just sighed and walked into the kitchen. Yami, Yugi, and Judai looked at each other and follow the raven haired duelist. They saw a tall blonde arguing with a short orange haired teen.

"I told you I didn't touch you ramen, Jack," the orange haired teen shouted.

The blonde, Jack, shouted back, "Then where the bloody hell is it, Crow?"

Yusei stepped in and asked, "Did you read this note on the counter?"

Jack opened his mouth but closed it back. He grabbed the note and read it.

"She could have told me in person," Jack mumbled. Jack looked up and saw the three standing near the door.

"Who are those people, Yus'," Crow asked.

"This is Judai, Yami, and Yugi," Yusei introduced. Jack was drinking his coffee and chocked when he heard 'Yugi'. Crow eyes widen and his jaws dropped to the ground.

"What- How- Teresa would totally freak when she see them," Crow managed to say.

"She already knows. Right, Ter- Wait where did she go?" Judai turn around and didn't see her.

"Wasn't she behind us," Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"Well, this is new," Jack stated, "What did she do?"

"She had her hood off and start talking with out thinking," the raven duelist answered.

"Come on, we need to find her and calm her down," the orange haired duelist said. Yusei and Jack nodded. The three past duelist looked confused.

"We don't know what she'll do when she panics, but we need to be sure that she is safe," Yusei quickly explained.

"We can help you," Yami said.

"Well, we need to split up, okay," Crow suggested. Jack and Crow ran outside,Yusei to the garage, Yugi and Judai up stairs, and Yami downstairs.

Yami was looking in the living room and saw a black cat with red paws, ears, and on the tip of it's tail. As an Egyptian, he is very fond of cats. The cat walked up to him and started to rubbed it head against his leg. He smiled and pet it.

"Do you know where Teresa is," he asked, even though it was stupid to ask. It's head tilted to the side. He sighed. "I guess not."

Yami pick up the cat and it purred. All the boys, except for Yami, came back to the kitchen an hour later.

"Didn't anyone see her," Yusei asked. They all shook their heads no. Yami walked in.

"Well, I didn't see her, but I did find a cat," Yami stated. The three future teens sighed in relief.

"So that's where you've been," Crow said. Yusei walked up to Yami and grab the cat.

"Um, what," Judai asked.

"We found her. I forgot she can turn into a cat," Crow said.

"Who can," Yami asked.

"Teresa. She changes into a cat sometimes. She like to help animals, especially cats," Jack stated, "A complete waste of time."

Teresa snorted.

"She'll claw your eyes out of you keep insulting the animals," Yusei translated.

"You can understand her," Yami asked.

"No, we use mind link, like you and Yugi." which earn an 'oh' from the two look-alikes. Teresa's ears perk up and jump out of Yusei's arms. She change back to her human form and ran to her room.

"Teresa, can you stop running away," Crow yelled.

"Yusei, Yami, Yugi, Judai, in the living room, now," she ordered. The four look at each other and shrugged. Yusei guide the three to the living room. Teresa was already there holding a red backpack.

"What is it this time," Yusei asked. Before the black-and-red haired girl answered, a black hole formed on the floor and all five of them fell in. All the boys were screaming out their lungs, while Teresa is calmly falling. Everything became dark while they were falling to another world.

**A/N: If you want to read more of my stories, go to m profiles by clicking my name, TNckitty, on the top. Please Review so I'll know if it's good or not. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

**Just so you know which person is who when they are using their mind links:**

_Yami_

**_Yugi_**

**Teresa**

Judai

**Yusei**

*Yubel*

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

Yami woke up to see the others unconscious. He shook Yugi because his is the closest one. Yami notice Yugi has a purple armor (like the one in the capsule monster when he merge with Dark Magician). His left hand is covered in a purple like glove. Yugi slowly open his eyes and looked at Yami. He yelp and fall back.

"What's wrong, Yugi," the pharaoh asked.

"When did you have wings and a tail," Yugi pointed out. Yami looked behind to see a pair of red wings and a long tail. They look like Osiris the Sky God's (Slifer the Sky Dragon) wings. His left hand is just like Yugi's excepted it looks more claw like and red. Yusei was next to wake up. He has silver wings with a silver tail. Whenever he shakes his wings, stardust rains down. It looks like Stardust's. His left hand is silver.

"Ugh, I fell like I was falling out of the sky. Um, what happen to you two." Yusei saw that he was not alone.

"We don't know. We just woke up," Yami answered. Judai groaned and sat up. He has demon bat wings (like Yubel's). His left hand is a demon claw like (also like Yubel's).

"What happen," he asked.

"We are just as clueless as you, Judai," Yugi said. Yusei shook Teresa, but she didn't stir. She has the same pair of wings as Yusei's but her tail is like a cat's tail. It is black with red on the tip of the tail. On her head, she has a pair of red cats ears. Her left hand is like Yusei's. One of her wings appear to be broken.

"I don't think she's waking up anytime soon," Yusei stated, after a few minutes of shaking her.

"I think we should let her rest and treat her wing. It looks broken," Yami suggested. They all nodded. Fortunately, Teresa has her bag near her. Yusei opened it and grabbed the first aid kit. He wrap the bandage around the wing, which Teresa flinch at the touch.

"Can you carry her, Yusei? We need to find shelter so she can rest," Judai asked. The raven duelist nodded and picked her up, bridal style. They looked around finally noticing that they were in a forest. They walked around for a while until Yusei can't carry her anymore. She wasn't light with the wings. He stopped walking and everyone follow in suit.

"Can someone carry her," Yusei asked. Yami grabbed her and she resting her head on his shoulder, sighing in relief.

"I think she like you as a pillow, Mou hitori no boku," Yugi stated. Yami blushed and looked away.

"Come on, let's go find shelter," Yami said. The others laugh silently and followed him.

They found a cave big enough for all five of them to fit in. Yami set Teresa down carefully, making her whimper. She scooted closer to Yami for warmth.

"Like Yugi said earlier, she like you as a pillow," Yusei said. Yami just rolls his eyes and lifted her head so she can lay on his lap. She purred happily and use her good wing as a blanket.

_'She's cute when she sleeping,'_ the pharaoh thought, accidentally opening the mind link.

**_'You like her, don't you, Mou hitori no boku,'_** Yugi asked. Yami almost jumped.

_'You heard that?'_

**'Aww, I think you're cute, too, Yami.'** Teresa join in the mind link, making the two jump out of their skin.

_'You heard that, too,'_ Yami squealed. He face was blushing like mad.

_'Wow__, that's the first time I heard you squeal. Wait, are you awake,'_ Yugi asked.

**'No, I'll probably won't remember this conversation when I do wake up. Oh, shit, I accidentally open my mind link with Yusei,'** she stated. Judai went to get firewood earlier and came back to see all the boys eyes blank.

'Um, Yubel? What's wrong with them,' Judai asked.

*I think their talking to each other through their mind links,* Yubel answered.

'Shall we join them?'

*You can. They probably can hear me though.*

'What's up, guys,' Judai invited himself in the conversation.

**'Yay, everybody is here for the party,'** Teresa stated.

**'Teresa, what happened to you when we were unconscious,'** Yusei asked.

'**Ask me when I'm conscious. Mind links with so many people is draining me,'** she stated.

'And how long will that take,' the brown duelist asked.

**'Probably tomorrow. Now good night.'** She shut the mind link and everybody's eyes were back to normal.

"So what were you two talking about before Judai and me join," Yusei asked, which make Yami blush as red as Teresa's highlights and Yugi giggled.

"Nothing. Let's rest so we can find help tomorrow." Yami looked away. The pharaoh took off his jacket and lifted her head. He scooted and made a make-shift pillow with his jacket, gently set her head on it. Everybody got ready to sleep.

Yusei was the first to get up. He grabbed Teresa's bag to find any food. Fortunately, she did pack food. He grabbed some firewood and start the fire. Judai was next to wake up because of the smell of food. He crawled towards Yusei really fast. The raven haired duelist laughs.

"What," Judai asked.

"You just remind me of Crow whenever Teresa makes breakfast," Yusei answered. Yami and Yugi woke up at the same time.

Yugi is rubbing his eye and asked, "Do you have any food?"

"Yeah, Teresa packed them. She always ready for anything." Yusei handed the food to all of them. Yami look over to Teresa, who is still unconscious.

"Should we try to wake her up," Yami asked. Yusei nodded. Yami, who was the closest to her, crawled towards her and shook her.

She turn to her side and said, "Don't wake me up, Yusei. I want more sleep."

"Well you better before Judai eats it all," Yusei stated. Teresa turn to face Yusei, only to see Yami sitting beside her. She groaned and sat up.

"Good, now get over here, eat, and tell us what happen before you were unconscious," Yusei ordered.

"Yes, mother," she replied. She got up and almost fell down face-first if Yami hasn't catch her. "Thanks."

"You ok," Yugi asked. She nodded and tried walking. She hissed in pain when she put pressure on her left leg.

"Well, it looks like your wing isn't the only thing broken," Judai stated. Yami got up and grabbed the food and give it to her.

"Thank you," Teresa blushed. Yami smiled and sat next to her.

"So what happen to you? Do you remember what happen yesterday," Judai asked.

"Yes, I remember. You all were heavy to carry altogether," the black-and-red haired girl stated.

"What do you mean carry us," Yugi asked.

"You all passed out while falling. I tried to break all of y'alls' falls at once, which was the dumbest idea I have ever thought of. Fortunately, you all weren't hurt. I must of have landed on my leg when I hit the ground," Teresa explained.

"Well, since you know all about traveling through dimensions, which one are we in now," Yusei asked.

"This place look like the Spirit World, but there is no Duel Monster Spirits anywhere and Ancient Fairy Dragon would have told us something important by now. Let's explore for a while so I can tell if I've been here or not." They all agreed. Yusei packed Teresa's stuff was about to get up when Yami pick her up, bridal style. She yelp and squirm.

"H-hey put me down," Teresa blushed.

"Not with that leg. We'll take turns carrying her," Yami said. The others nodded. She huffed.

"Don't treat me like glass. I can take of myself." She pulled her hood on and covered her red face. They all walk out of the cave. They walked for awhile until a dozen men appeared, surrounding them.

"Well, look what we have here, more monsters. They'll make great slaves," one of them said.

"Over our dead bodies," Teresa said, in Yusei's voice.

_'I_ _should_ _have_ _known_. _It_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _this_ _dimension,'_ she thought.

"A feisty one, you have there. You all can come with us quietly or we'll force you to," the same man said, must be the leader. Teresa squirm in Yami's grasped. The other three stood in front of them.

"If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one," Yusei challenged.

"Fine by us. Get them," the man commanded.

"SHOOTING SONIC," Teresa cried out, shooting the men with an energy ball. "Hurry and uses your wings."

But was already too late. They stood up.

"Damn it," She said under her breath. "Yugi use the magical hats, now."

"How," Yugi asked.

"Think of the hats and put them everywhere in the forest." Yugi closed his eyes and purple light appears around him. Four hats appeared, cover all of them, and spread out in the forest.

"Hurry, search and capture them," the leader ordered. The men spread out and search. On the edge of the forest, the hat is flipped opened and they were in a safe distance for now.

"That was close," Judai said. "How did you do that?"

"I called out Stardust's attack," Teresa answered. "This is bad timing for me."

"So you know this dimension," Yusei asked. She nodded.

"This is the Téras~ dimension. This is where half monsters and half humans live. There are some humans here who just kill the hybrids for being freaks or use them as slaves. It makes me sick to see the poor hybrids suffer." Her crimson eyes glowed with anger.

"Well, is there a place where we can rest," Yami asked, still holding Teresa.

"If I remember correctly, there should be a village nearby."

"Which way," Yusei asked.

"That way." She pointed.

**~ Téras= Greek word for monster**

**A/N: Please R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters. Only my OCs.**

**Chapter 3: Andy and Danina**

They all walked, except for Teresa who is still being carries by Yami, for about a mile until they saw a small village come into view.

"I see a village up ahead," Judai said, excitedly.

"I hope it the village," Teresa mumbled. Once they reach there, they don't see a single person or monster.

"Where are they," Yusei asked.

Teresa took a deep breath and yelled, "ANDY! DANINA! GET THE HELL OUT HERE ALREADY!"

The boys jumped and Yami almost drop her. Two people came out of a nearby ally and looked at the group.

"Is that you, Teresa," The girl asked. She has black hair that pass the shoulders and is pulled into a ponytail, her bangs swept to the right side, and her eyes is crystal blue with rimless glasses. She is shorter then them, except for Yugi because they are the same hight. She has wings and tail that is white-blue, like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The boy next her has black curly hair, emerald green eyes, black thick glasses. He is the same hight as Yami, who is the second shortest person in the group. He also has wings and a tail. It was greenish-blue, like Diamond-Head Dragon.

"Yami, can you put me down, now," Teresa asked. He put her down, and she started to limp towards the two. "Let me introduce my friends from this dimension. This is Danina and Andy, who you already know, Yusei. Andy, Danina, this is Yami, Yugi, Judai, and my brother, Yusei."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Danina greeted. "What happen to you?"

"I tried to save these four from death. Is there any trouble when I left," she asked.

"Yes, but luckily they haven't find this place yet," Andy answered. "Come on. Let's take you back to my place and treat that wing and leg."

Andy and Danina lead the way, followed by Yusei, Judai and Yugi. The black-and-red haired girl was about to follow as well until Yami pick her up again. She yelp and glared at him.

"Can you please put me down," Teresa asked. Yami playful thought for a minute.

"Umm, no. It's fun to pick you up," Yami stated. She blushed and punched him in the chest. "Ow."

"Serves you right." Teresa crossed her arms. The others quietly laughed. Once they got to Andy's house, Yami put Teresa down on the couch. She was quiet during the walk. Andy went to get the things they to treat her wing and leg.

"What's wrong with her," Danina asked.

"I think she mad," Judai stated. Andy came back.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway," he asked, checking her wing first to see if she sprain it. He when went to her ankle. She hissed in pain. "It looks like you sprain both of them. You just need a few days for them to heal."

"You all must be tired. Why don't you rest then tell us what happened," the blue-eye girl suggested. Yugi yawned like a kitten after she said that. "Aw, Yugi. Did anyone ever tell you that you're so cute?"

Yugi blushed. Andy lead them to the guess rooms. There were 4 bedrooms. Yami and Yugi gets to share one room, and Yusei and Judai in another. Teresa, who once again got pick up by Yami, has her own room.

"I made this room just for you so when you came back you can sleep in there," Andy stated. Her room has red walls with red curtains. The tiles were black and dark blue. The bed has black and blue pillows and and a red thick blanket. There was a night stand with a red lamp. A red couch is on the opposite side of the bed. Teresa's crimson eyes lit up and didn't hesitated to jump on the bed, which is the result of hissing in pain.

"I'm guessing you like it," Danina said.

"Like it? No. Love it? Yes," the black-and-red girl replied. She turned into a cat with a smaller pair of wings and fell asleep quickly.

"That was fast. Usually, it takes her a few minutes before she sleeps. I guess she was really tired," Yusei stated. "Come on, let her sleep."

They all went out of the room.

Andy turn around and said, "You all should rest. It's looks like you all need one."

Yugi yawned, making Danina hug him.

"Gosh, you're such a cute guy. How old are you," the white-blue winged girl asked.

"16," Yugi said, blushing.

"Really? You look like a kid," Andy stated. "Well, I guess I'm not surprise because Danina is also 16."

"I get that a lot." They all went in their room.

~Yami and Yugi~

They thought they'll talk for a while before going to sleep.

"It's true," Yami said.

"What's true," Yugi asked.

"That you're cute. I mean look at you. You look like a kitten." Yugi blushed.

**'He's right. You do look like a kitten,'**Teresa join in, making the two jump.

_'Will you stop that,'_ Yami shouted.

**'But why,'** she whined.

_**'Because it's rude to join in a conversation,'**_ Yugi said.

**'Fine. You better be sleeping.'** She shut the mind link.

"We better do as she say," Yugi said. They look around the room. It look similar to Teresa's room, excepted the walls are white and the curtains are black. The couch is black as well.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Yami said. Yugi nodded and crawled on the bed. The moment his head hit the bed, he instantly fell asleep. Yami fell asleep after a few minutes.

_Dream_

_Darkness was everywhere. Suddenly, a bright light blinded Yami. There he saw two people, but it was hard to determine who they were. _

_"So, a new group of monsters came," one of them said. The voice sounds like a man. He was sitting in a throne-like chair._

_"Yes," the other person said. This person also sound like a man. He was kneeling in front of the first man._

_"Go spy on them and give me as much information about them as possible," the first man said._

_"Yes, sir." He got up and walked out of the room. Yami's vision began to blur until everything went dark._

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi shakes Yami awake. Yami opened his crimson eyes slowly.

"Mou hitori no boku, are you ok," the short one asked.

"Yeah, just a dream," Yami said, "Don't worry, Aibou."

Yugi nodded and said, "Come on. Let's go eat."

He walked out the door. Yami got up and walked after him. They went into the dinning room to see everybody, except for Teresa, waiting for them.


End file.
